Weedwackers have become a common household appliance, and it is known in the prior art to use the power source of Weekwackers to drive other tools such as hedge trimmers, augers and the like by replacing the power train of the Weedwacker with a replacement power train. There has been no suggestion that the grass cutting blade of the Weedwacker could be successfully and economically replaced with a propeller because the cost of the replacement power drive would make the cost of the conversion excessive as compared to the cost of a comparable outboard motor. It would, however, be desirable for the owners of Weedwackers to be able to convert such devices to small outboard motors of the trolling type in a facile and inexpensive manner.